1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a design method of printed circuit boards (PCBs) for averaging currents flowing through vias.
2. Description of Related Art
As connection plates of electronic elements, PCBs play an important role in the electronics industry. With the development of electronic products, PCBs have become dense, highly integrated, multilayer structures. Each power layer of multilayer PCBs provide current for vias connected to it. The currents of the vias have an upper value limit. For the multilayer PCBs, the current distribution of each power layer is uneven, and the currents of some vias tend to exceed the limit. When the currents exceed the limit, the plated wall of the via may melt, and the via will not work properly.
What is needed, therefore, is a design method of PCBs which can average currents flowing through vias.